Aftershock
by expero
Summary: Sequel to my story Thundersnow. Elsa and Mathias have spent the last three months peacefully, just trying to get to their wedding day. But their shadowy enemies remain, and they will soon learn no action is without consequence.
1. Chapter 1

**(Loud crashing noise)**

**Ex: What the f-**

**Elsa: Expero, get up.**

**Ex: Elsa? When did you-**

**Elsa: It has been two months, where have you been?**

**Ex: Elsa, calm down. I've been really busy, I may take a break for a while-**

**Elsa: Oh no you won't.(Conjures up ice dragon)**

**Ex: Elsa…**

**Elsa: Get up, drink some caffeine, and write the story.**

**Ex: ….Get me my laptop.**

* * *

**If you haven't read my previous story Thundersnow, go do it now or you will be confused. Also feel free to check out snowsparks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of the characters and locations associated with it, That right goes to the Walt Disney company. The characters I've written are mine.**

* * *

Mathias eyes slowly drifted open, and he immediately noticed he wasn't in the castle. Instead of his bed, he found himself laying in on a cold hard floor. He stood and looked around, only to find darkness. Conjuring a ball of lightning, the area around him illuminated. The walls were made of stone, but uncarved, and connected to the ceiling in a rounded shape."A cave." He said to himself.

A sound echoed down from the tunnel, almost sounding like a voice. "Hello?" Mathias called out. The voice came again, a little louder this time. Mathias moved toward the sound of the voice, and when he heard it again, he could make out the words."Mathias…"

"Hello, who's there?" No response came, so Mathias continued deeper into the cave. As he made his way down the tunnel, a light began to appear at the end. Mathias picked up his pace, thinking it the exit. as he got closer however, he realized the light was green, and flickering almost like fire."What the-"

"Mathias…" The voice spoke again, louder again. Mathias froze, and the ball of lightning in his hand was replaced by a sword. he continued down the path, the light growing larger and larger.

"Mathias!" This time the voice changed, and Mathias knew who it belonged to."Elsa!" Mathias began to run towards the light, blade ready for an attack. When he reached the end, the green light became an inferno of green flame, engulfing him.

"Mathias!"

* * *

Mathias woke suddenly, breathing heavily. He looked around, finding himself in his room. He stood and approached the window, staring out at the snow falling. Winter had descended upon Arendelle, and snowfall was nearly constant.

Mathias looked at his left hand, the mark ever present, emitting a faint light. He let lightning dance around his hand, sparking and popping with occasional bursts outward.

As he sat in the window nook staring out at the clouds, he couldn't help but think about the strange dream. He had always had nightmares, usually to do with his power and the destruction it brought. But lately, the dreams were different. Sometimes a dark cave, Sometimes back home in the capital city of Tonitrus. The one thing that didn't change was that voice. It sounded threatening and dangerous, but alluring, at the same time. The voice never changed, and it always unsettled him.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts."Mathias?" Elsa's voice called from the other side of the door. Mathias let out a deep breath and released the ball of lightning."You can come in?" The door opened just enough for Elsa to slip in and close it behind her. Elsa looked at Mathias near the window, worry etched on her features."Are you okay?" She asked, sitting opposite of him on the window."I'm fine." He replied, hoping she would buy the lie."Why do you ask?" Elsa looked up, and Mathias' eyes followed her gaze, noticing the clouds building above him."Ah, I see. I'm a terrible liar aren't I?" Elsa smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood, before replying,"Nightmare again?" Mathias nodded. Elsa's face dropped once more. She knew Mathias' sleeping habits were never great, but the recent resurgence in nightmares had her worried."Do you want to talk about it?" Mathias shook his head."I'm sure it's nothing." Elsa raised an eyebrow in question, so Mathias quickly changed the subject."So, it's fairly early. Why are you up?"

"I was coming to wake you. We have a meeting to attend." Mathias groaned, remembering that Elsa had mentioned it the day before."Right, the meeting."

"I know they aren't exciting, ruling a kingdom rarely is."

"Excluding demon attacks." Elsa laughed before replying,"Okay, other than that, it isn't very exciting."

"Well," Mathias said, standing from the window."No point in prolonging the inevitable, shall we?" Elsa noticed the still sour look on his face and stood, leaning up to kiss his cheek."Better?" Mathias smiled and leaned down, returning the gesture."Better." he replied.

* * *

Deep in the heart of a cave high in the mountains south of Arendelle, A figure sits alone in a large chamber of the cave. She sits cross legged in the center of the chamber, eyes closed breathing deeply. "Master." A deep gravelly voice says behind her. "I recall asking to not be disturbed." She replies calmly.

"Forgive my disturbance." The shade behind her replied."But the mortals have returned." She takes a deep breath before standing and facing the shade."Very well, direct them both to the main chamber." The shade nods before flying quickly away. She vanishes in a swirl of fire, appearing in the largest chamber of the mountain cave and taking a seat in the throne . It wasn't long before Alan and Hans arrived. The shades gathered in the room hissed as they passed."Welcome back Alan, Hans. I trust your journey had minimal complications?"

"Of course milady. How often do we let you down?" Hans replied. Cyrena smiled and replied,"Rarely. If that is all you are dismissed." Hans turned to go, but Alan remained where he was."You have something to say, Alan?" Cyrena asked.

"We have matters that need discussing."

"Hmm, I shall be the judge of that." She replied, a hint of anger in her voice. Hans turned back to watch the encounter, while the shades began to shift nervously. "Was your task completed?"

"Like every other mundane task you've given us yes it has been completed."

"I don't see a problem then."

"The problem is that we've been out doing your dirty work for the last three months, and we have gained nothing." She remains silent, so Alan continues."You have done nothing but sit here in this filthy cave you call home, meditating on your old magics, and toying with the minds of-" He suddenly stops, falling to his knees and gasping in pain."Have I been unkind, Alan?" She asks, standing from the throne and walking towards the fallen prince. The spirits that have gathered back away at her approach, some disappearing outright."I have given you knowledge and power far beyond that which you knew before." She continues when she reaches him."Even as you have failed to do so much that I asked of you, you remain alive and well." her hand reaches down, pulling his chin upward and forcing him to face her. He flinches at the gaze he receives from her cold green eyes."So, have I been unkind?" Alan doesn't respond, still writhing in pain. The witch laughs and says,"I didn't think so." Before releasing him from her invisible grasp. He collapses, breathing heavily as the pain subsides.

"Remember who you serve Alan. Now, both of you go." Cyrena said. Alan stood, giving her one more angry look before following behind Hans. Cyrena returns to the throne and sits."Tanas." She calls out. A shade appears, larger than the others, and replies,"Yes mistress?"

"Gather what we cannot afford to leave behind. It's time we returned home."

* * *

After the early morning meeting, Elsa and Mathias' day didn't slow down. Apart from the usual day to day of running a kingdom, wedding planning was in full swing. Despite their best efforts to keep the actual date a secret, word quickly got out. Soon every foreign nation wanted an invite.

Elsa's primary concern however was the number of nations still insisting they had a better marriage proposal. "Is it so wrong to think I'm getting married for more than just political gain?" Elsa vented as she had lunch with Mathias, Anna, and Kristoff.

"I'm a little more insulted that people think so little of what my father would offer." Mathias joked.

"I'm being serious." Elsa said with a huff. Anna laughed before saying,"I wouldn't put too much thought in it. It's not like the council is going to start pressuring you to consider them." Elsa knew there was truth to her sisters statement. Despite his hatred for it, Mathias had gained a aptitude for politics. This fact hadn't gone unnoticed, and the members and the council had come to respect his opinion. "I don't think we can count on being that lucky yet." Mathias said.

"You could be right." Kristoff added."What if Elsa meets another lightning controlling prince from a richer kingdom?" Elsa glared at him before blowing at his soup on the table, freezing it. Anna and Mathias both laughed before Mathias said,"Anna's right. You shouldn't let it bother you."

"I know," Elsa replied. "You're both right. Besides, even if as Kristoff said I meet another lightning controlling prince from a richer kingdom, you have one advantage."

"And what is that?" Mathias asked. Elsa replied by leaning over and kissing him."You're you." Mathias smiled. It would never cease to amaze him that of all the people in the world, this kind, smart, brave, beautiful woman would pick him. His mind drifted suddenly to his dream, and how her scream came at the end.

'_Mathias...Mathias.'_

"Mathias?" He shook his head, almost as though coming out of a trance. There was that voice again. He had heard it in his dreams frequently, but never otherwise"Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, just lost in thought." He quickly lied.

'_Mathias.'_

* * *

**Ex: So, we're back. I kept the chapter heading small to get into the story, and yeah the actual chapter wasn't that long, but live and let I suppose. I'm so sorry to you guys for the wait, and for not updating Snowsparks. I was going through a bit of an identity crisis.**

**Elsa: But after a thunderstorm came through the area, and a certain snow queen gave him a boost, here is the first chapter of Aftershock.**

**Ex: That's one way of putting it. Anyway, Snowsparks remains open for suggestions, feel free to PM them to me. Also, I need cover art for the story, let me know if you have any. I'm going to try to update this at least once a week, and Snowsparks as the ideas come in. Again, sorry for the long wait. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite.**

**Elsa: Songs will also still be featured, so feel free to submit those ideas as well. See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex: I am unworthy to speak to you, my snowsparks, after yet another long wait.**

* * *

"And once again, the Duke of Weselton has requested that trade be reopened." Mathias said to Elsa, reading from one of the many letters on the desk. Without even looking up from the document she was signing, Elsa replied,"Again, the request is denied." Mathias nodded, holding the paper between his thumb and fingers and creating a small spark, causing it to burn for a moment before is dissipated to ash. Mathias looked at the ashes with satisfaction before grabbing and opening another letter."How many times is that now?" he asked Elsa.

"More than I care to count. Remind me to tell you about the time he tried to show up to one of the balls we held during the spring."

"He didn't."

"He did, and I froze the harbor so his ship couldn't dock." Elsa replied with a satisfied smile. Mathias laughed and moved on to another letter."Speaking of which, we have an event of sorts tonight, do we not?" Mathias asked.

"Just a small party, nothing like the last one." Elsa replied, Mathias sighed and went back to reading the letter in his hands. "I get nervous every time we have any sort of celebration."

"They do seem to attract attention."

"If by attention you mean magic, plots of murder, and demons."

"And occasionally visiting dignitary who still thinks I can be swayed to cancel our marriage in favor of their nations prince."

"That can't be helped. The queen who holds the power of winter in her hands, people tend to take notice. Especially when she's as beautiful as you are."

"Well then," Elsa said, leaning closer to Mathias."I suppose it's a good thing I have my handsome prince to chase them away with a warning glance and a quick shock."

"I never give them the warning glance." Mathias said, a smirk on his lips. Elsa returned the small smile before continuing her work. Her attention was drawn back to Mathias as he looked over the next envelope with confusion."What is it?" She asked.

"A letter from my father." He replied, handing her the letter. Elsa took it and recognized the royal seal of Tonitrus, an image of a fox done in red wax, holding the letter closed. Elsa and Mathias exchanged a curious look. in the months since they had last seen him, Mathias' father had written only once, and the letter had been addressed personally to Mathias. Now, the letter bore Elsa's name, or rather the Arendelle royal family.

Elsa opened the letter and began to read aloud.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle,

It is our pleasure to invite you to our decennial winter hunt. As our trade partner and ally, we would be honored if you would join us. The festivities will be held for the entire month of December. We look forward to your attendance.

Best regards,

King Simon, head of house Basquete, ruling family of Tonitrus.

Elsa and Mathias exchanged looks once more."I've never heard of a winter hunt."

"Most people haven't." Mathias said, looking over the letter once more."Of course, considering we only hold it every ten years I suppose it makes sense. Honestly, I'd forgotten it existed."

"So, do you think we should attend?"

"I don't know." Mathias replied as he stood and walked over to the window."We are busy enough as it is here."

"We can make time if you want." Elsa said, following him to the window. She watched his eyes follow the snowfall outside, a look of contemplation etched on his features."It's not important to me." He finally said, turning to her."We can if you'd like, but I personally wouldn't mind missing it."

"It wouldn't' hurt, but we are busy. We can think about it, in the meantime I think we've earned a break from all this paperwork. Come on, let's go meet Anna and Kristoff for lunch." Mathias nodded and followed her out of the study, heading to the dining hall. When they arrived, Anna was already seated."There you two are, what kept you?" She asked as they sat themselves.

"More letters than I care to count." Mathias replied.

"At least we're nearly done for the day. With any luck, we'll be able to get some swordplay practice in today." Elsa said.

"Mind if I join you? Kristoff and I haven't practiced in a while either." Anna asked.

"Of course you can. By the way, where is Kristoff?"

"Just out with Sven, he should be back any minute." It was at that point that lunch was served. After a while of silent eating, Anna asked,"So, any interesting things going on within the wild world of running a kingdom?"

"Well, today's the first time I've ever been invited on a hunt." Elsa replied. Anna eyes widened as she said,"A hunt?"

"The Tonitrus decennial winter hunt, to be specific." Anna turned to Mathias and said."Tonitrus as in, your Tonitrus?"

"The same."

"Wow, cool. I've never been on a hunt before, I mean, I guess that's obvious but still, cool. When do we leave?"

"Don't get too excited, there's no guarantee we're going." Elsa said.

"Why not?"

"We won't be missing out on anything Anna." Mathias answered."It's really just another reason for the dignitaries to compete disguised as a few parties and a lot of dead animals."

"Oh," Anna said, looking a little upset."That last part doesn't sound very nice at all...but still, it could be fun."

"What could be fun?" Kristoff asked as he entered to room and sat next to Anna."We've been invited on a hunt," Anna replied,"in Tonitrus."

"Is it time for the Tonitrus winter hunt?"

"You've heard of it?" Mathias asked.

"Some of the other ice harvesters have talked about it." Kristoff replied,"It's apparently quite the honor to be invited, though I'm sure being the prince helps."

"Nothing else would. I've never actually been on the hunt."

"Really? Why not?"

"I was too young the first time, and the second time, I guess I just didn't go."

"Well, there's another reason to go." Anna cut in."It will be a new experience for all of us."

"I'm surprised you're so interested Anna, you know what goes on at a hunt right?" Kristoff said to her.

"Yes I know, but still, when was the last time we ever visited another country for a party?"

"We'll think about it." Elsa said."In the meantime, let's finish eating, and then we'll see about a little swordplay practice before our party tonight." The rest of the meal passed with relative silence before they finished. After the table was cleared, they all made their way to to their respective rooms to change into more appropriate clothing for practicing combat. Mathias finished changing and headed out his door. As he turned to make his way to the courtyard they used for practice, a voice catches his attention.

'_Mathias...' _He looks around the hallway for the source, but finds the hallway empty other than himself."Must be hearing things." He says to himself before continuing to the courtyard to join the others.

* * *

As another long winter storm clouds the skies above Tonitrus, the streets are cloaked in near complete darkness. A lone light illuminates the door to a large house near the edge of the city. Into the light steps four figures, each with a scarf pulled up to cover their face. They approach the door slowly, each wary of their surroundings. The one in the lead takes one last look to the streets before kneeling in front of the door, pulling out a few tools and fiddling with the lock."Can you get it?" One of the others asks him.

"Of course I can, just give me a minute." he replies irritably.

"I don't like this." Another of them says nervously,"We shouldn't be doing this tonight, there are too many guards out."

"Calm down, they're too busy guarding the square preparing for the hunt." The final one speaks.

"Be quiet all of you." The one at the door hisses." I've just about...got it." He says as the lock clicks open. He opens the door slowly and peers inside. When it appears empty, he signals the others and they all enter."Alright, grab whatever you can, but be quick about it. If guards show up, it's every man for himself." They all nod and disperse throughout the house, searching for valuables."Are you sure no ones going to catch us?"

"I got word from Charly, this place has been abandoned for years. It's just been sitting here, ripe for the picking."

"yeah well they didn't leave that much behind." Another of them cuts in as he exits one of the upstairs bedrooms."There's nothing here."

"Maybe not, check it out." One of them says triumphantly as he begins moving aside a large couch, revealing a safe hidden behind it."Ha, and they thought they were so clever, hang on boys, I'll have this open no problem." He begins to attempt to pick the lock, however to no avail."Come on, you stupid lock." he says in frustration.

"Great, the one thing of value in this place and you can't open it."

"If you think you can do better-" He stops his sentence when to safe door pops open."See, not a problem." He returns his attention to the safe and opens the door. The rest of them look over his shoulder, anticipation clear evident in their features. This quickly fades as they find the only content of the safe to be a single silver ring with a green gemstone."What do you think it's worth?" One of them asks as the leader picks up the ring."I don't know, but it's gotta be worth something."

"Not to you it isn't," A voice cuts in from behind them. The ring lifts from the mans hands and flies behind him. All the men turn to the sound of the voice and the direction the ring flew. They see a female hooded figure, now holding the ring her outstretched hand."Besides," She continues,"It's mine."

"Look lady, I don't know how you found out about this, but this is our score." The one in the lead says, drawing the dagger on his belt."Now give us the ring and get out of here before you get hurt." She lets out a laugh, a sinister sound that causes him to take a step back."Funny, I was going to say most of that to you."

"You're in no position to bargain lady." He says, and the others draw their own blades behind him."It's four to one. You're outnumbered." He tries to sound intimidating, but she can hear the tremble in his voice, the fear. _'His sweet,delicious fear.'_ "I know," She says as she begins moving closer, her green eyes glowing bright in the darkness."That makes it fun."

* * *

**Ex: So completely unintentionally, we had yet another delay. I won't go into all the details here, just know that this will be the last time. I have recommitted myself to my story and to my readers. And I know, some of you will inevitably say that I've said this before, and you're right, I have and you have every right to be upset. But believe me when I say that I have no intention of leaving this story unfinished, I will see it through to the end.**

**Elsa: And don't worry guys, despite this incredibly long delay, I'll leave him in good enough condition to write.**

**Ex: Thanks...I think. Moving on, sidenote, it was one year ago today that I saw Frozen for the first time. did I have any idea how much it was going to affect the next year of my life? Absolutely not. Anyway, as Celebration for this and as a way of apology, I'll be uploading the next chapter either sunday or monday, and hopefully two new chapters to snowsparks(Which is not forgotten) afterwhich weekly updates are still the plan, Aftershock on saturday or sunday, Snowsparks on Sunday or monday.**

**Elsa: Remember that suggestions are open for snowsparks, as well as songs for the story. Speaking of which, we're two chapters in and we've yet to have a song.**

**Ex: All in good time Elsa. Anyhow, review, follow, Possibly favorite? And, I can't say it enough, I am so sorry for the long wait and thanks to all of your for sticking with me.**

**Elsa: See you guys next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex: Elsa? Elsa? Hmm, that's a little unsettling. Anyway, I know it's been a long wait again, and though many contributing factors created it, I make no excuses. Anyway, for those of you who may have thought I left the story behind, I have not. If you want a further explanation, send me a PM, but in the meantime, on with the show.**

* * *

"**A professional writer is an amateur who didn't quit."**

**-Richard Bach (This one's for me, not a description of the chapter)**

'_Conceal, Conceal.' _Elsa thought to herself as she was seemingly tossed from one conversation to another. Of course, replacing the feelings of nervousness and fear she used to hide behind the words, Elsa hid her disinterest at most of what was being said.

As Elsa continued to run the old phrase in her mind, she realized she had completely ignored most of what had been said to her. _'How to I know this man again?' _She thought to herself as the short plump man in front of her continued to speak. She tried to focus her attention back on the conversation, but found her mind wandering once again. Namely, her thoughts were on Mathias, and she found her eyes drifting to him across the room. To the casual eye, he appeared to be himself, but she knew better.

Elsa knew Mathias wasn't an open person, and kept his emotions to himself. It was one of many traits they shared, a habit they had picked up from years of hiding their powers. However, they had always felt comfortable confiding in each other. The comfort of knowing that someone else understood being a secondary factor behind their feelings for each other. Lately though, Mathias had become somewhat distant regarding whatever was plaguing his thoughts.

It wasn't as though he avoided her entirely, quite the opposite in fact. Ignoring their cooperative efforts to keep Arendelle running smoothly, nearly every moment of free time was spent together. And in those moments, all seemed normal. It was whenever the subject of his nightmares came up that he began to skirt around or change the subject entirely. Elsa hadn't pressed the issue, but it was beginning to frustrate her.

Elsa again realized she had completely ignored whatever the man had been saying. Luckily another guest approached him and he took his leave to engage in the conversation. _'I really hope he didn't say anything I'll need to remember.' _She thought to herself. As Elsa continued to mingle with her guests, she noticed she hadn't seen Anna or Kristoff in a while. Kristoff's absence wasn't to odd, considering he didn't usually stay at parties too late, but Anna's disappearance was a bit more startling. Anna loved having parties and events of all kinds, and usually managed to be the center of attention. It wouldn't have concerned her had it not been for a similar situation earlier in the day...

* * *

Over the past few months, the castle courtyard had become one of the less frequented areas of the castle staff. Since Elsa and Mathias had both fully recovered from their previous injuries they had spent a large portion of their time practicing with their powers. Their constant experimenting however made it a dangerous area to be, even Anna and Kristoff made sure to keep their distance during said times.

And today was one of those days with both of their powers on full display. Elsa could barely be seen in the flurry of ice and snow around her, rapidly switching between a harsh snowstorm and a solid wall of ice. Mathias meanwhile was standing perfectly still about twenty feet from her, lightning shooting out in large bursts in the opposite direction of Elsa. Mathias had been trying to figure out the lightning teleportation he had done when fighting Zalran. So far the transparent state was all he managed to accomplish.

As he continued their practice, Elsa looked through her storm at Anna and Kristoff on the other side of the courtyard. Kristoff and Anna were in a practice duel with captain Reynard watching from the side and offering advice as they dueled. At their insistence he had agreed to train them to fight and they had made significant progress. As Elsa prepared to return to her own practicing, she saw Anna stop and then without provocation, fall to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled as she ran toward her sister. Her yell caught Mathias' attention and he to ran in Anna's direction. As Elsa approached Kristoff helped Anna into a sitting position and she looked around for a moment, seemingly confused."Are you okay?" Kristoff asked.

"I think so." Anna replied.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"I guess I must have tripped on something." Elsa gave her sister a quizzical look."I didn't see you trip on anything. You just sort of… stopped and fell."

"Come on Elsa, people don't just fall to the ground. I'm sure I just tripped over my own feet. You know how clumsy I am." Elsa continued to give Anna the same look, so she quickly continued,"Anyway, I'm fine. Let's get back to practice."

"Actually, the party starts in about an hour,"Kristoff interjected."We should probably head in and get ready." Anna looked at him like she wanted to argue, but something about the look he returned made her nod and say,"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kristoff helped her up and they made their way toward the entrance to the castle, leaving a confused Elsa, Mathias, and Reynard standing there.

"That was weird." Mathias said before turning to Reynard and saying,"You didn't see her trip on anything?" The captain shook his head and Mathias turned to Elsa. She shook her head in answer to his silent question."Yeah, that was weird." he repeated.

* * *

After the incident Elsa and Mathias had gone in to prepare for the party as well, with Elsa going to find Anna first. When she found her Anna seemed fine and had insisted she was okay, but her disappearance now had Elsa worried thinking about the earlier incident. glancing around the room one more time, Elsa decided to ask Mathias if he had seen where Anna had gotten to. As she made her way over to him, Mathias noticed her approached and excused himself from an ongoing conversation with a pair of visiting dignitaries.

"I was wondering when i'd see you again." He greeted with a smile.

"It hasn't been that long."

"No, but you know how the ends of these parties tend to drag. Something on your mind?"

"Just wondering if you'd seen Anna. She appears to have vanished." Mathias looked around room as he replied,"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her for some time, and she's usually the last one out of here. Kristoff disappeared a while ago too."

"I agree. Think our guests will miss us if we go searching?"

"I'd hardly care if they did, but the party's thinning down anyway." Elsa smiled at his reply and they made their way to the door arm in arm, giving nods and greetings to the guests they passed. Upon entering the hallway, Elsa looked in both directions before saying,"I suppose their room would be the best place to start." Mathias nodded in agreement and they headed in that direction."So, anything of great importance come up during the party?" Mathias asked as they walked.

"Nothing new that I remember, though I may have unintentionally ignored the last man I spoke to."

"Unintentionally?"

"Well, I had other things on my mind."

"I suppose I can't be the one to judge, I drift into my own thoughts often." They arrived at Anna and Kristoff's shared room and Elsa knocked at the door. After waiting for a moment with no reply she knocked again and called out,"Anna? Kristoff?" Still no reply."Well, now where do we look?" Mathias asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should split up." Mathias nodded and they headed in opposite directions down the hallway. Elsa checked the library, the garden, and even the council meeting room with no signs of Anna or Kristoff. After searching every room multiple times, she decided to see if any of the castle's servants had seen them. Returning to the ballroom, Elsa found it near empty with just a few servants cleaning up. Among them was Kai, supervising the effort. Noticing her as she entered he approached her."Good evening your majesty. Is there something you need?"

"Yes Kai, I was wondering if you've seen Anna recently? Or Kristoff?"

"I'm afraid not, your majesty. Not since they left the party." Elsa let out a sigh, but then Kai added,"I do know where they went however." Elsa perked up and Kai continued." They took his sleigh out into the town. I thought it odd, but they insisted they were just taking a short sleigh ride."

"Thank you Kai, could you have someone keep watch for me and let me know when they get back?"

"Of course your majesty." Elsa smiled in appreciation and exited to room and made her way to her study. _'where did they go? Why did they go? Why is nobody telling me anything?' _Elsa thought to herself. She found Mathias already there and coming out the door."Any luck?"

"Kai said they went into town on Kristoff's sleigh."

"Strange, but at least we know where the are." Elsa nodded as they both entered the study. She sat down at her desk and let her head hit it as she did."Are you alright?" Mathias asked as he sat down next to her. Elsa was silent for a moment before raising her head."Why is nobody telling me what's going on?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is going on with Anna, but she clearly doesn't want me to know what it is." She said, sadness evident as she set her head back on the desk into her folded arms. Mathias stood a knelt down by her chair."We don't know that there's anything wrong with Anna. It could all just be coincidence."

"And what about you?" Elsa replied, turning her head toward him."Why haven't you been telling me what's going on?" Mathias knew what she meant, but was unsure how to answer. Before he could reply however, a knock came at the study door. They both stood up at the sound and Elsa called out,"Yes?" The door opened and a young servant girl stepped into the room."Apologies your majesties, but princess Anna and Kristoff have returned."

"Thank you, you may go." The girl nodded and exited the room. Elsa looked at Mathias before heading for the door."Elsa wait." She turned around to face him, an unreadable expression on her face."I'm… sorry. I haven't been as open with you as I should, and I'll try to change that." Elsa walked back over to him and pulled him into a tight hug."Thank you." She whispered right into his ear."That's all I needed to hear." They pulled back and were silent for a moment before Mathias said,"We should probably go find Anna and Kristoff." Elsa nodded with a smile and they headed out the door.

They head toward to hallway that housed Anna and Kristoff's bedroom, and as they rounded the corner they spotted them. They were both walking slowly as if trying to be as quiet as possible.

"We're almost there, just keep quiet." Anna said.

"I'm trying, but I have big weird shaped feet." Kristoff replied.

"Aww, I like the shape of your feet. But seriously, we don't want to wake up Elsa or Mathias."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Elsa said, finally making her and Mathias' presence known. Anna and Kristoff both jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to see Elsa and Mathias standing there."Oh, hi." Anna greeted after a moments silence."We were just a, you know, heading to bed."

"Yeah, after a long party and all that." Kristoff added

"And after your late night sleigh ride around town?" Mathias asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few hour long late night sleigh ride." Elsa said. Anna and Kristoff exchanged nervous looks before Anna said,"Yep, well goodnight." And practically sprinted for her door."Anna." Elsa said in a stern tone. Anna stopped and turned around."I'm not mad, I just want to know where you went."

"Know where, just for a nice sleigh ride."

"We went to see my family." Kristoff blurted out.

"Kristoff!"

"What? I'm not gonna lie to her."

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on." Elsa cut in, silencing them both."Why did you go to see the trolls?" Anna let out a sigh and replied,"Well you know, I've been a feeling a little sick lately. And with the whole passing out thing earlier today…"

"It was my suggestion." Kristoff added."I thought grand pabbie might be able to tell us what's going on."

"Right. So anyway that's where we were, goodnight!"

"Anna," Elsa stopped her again."What did he say?" Anna let out another sigh before uttering her quiet reply.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Ex: Well, that turned out better than expected.**

**Elsa: What?! How could you leave us with that?!**

**Ex: Elsa, where were you hiding?**

**Elsa: That isn't important. first of all, where have you been? second of all, and I repeat how could you leave us with that?!**

**Ex: Okay, I feel like I'm about to be chased by some kind of ice monster, so I'll wrap this up quick. I missed Christmas, Valentines day, Frozen Fever, the announcement of Frozen 2, and most importantly the one year anniversary of Thundersnow. I have a few chapter idea's for Snowsparks based off of a few of the things I just mentioned. If you think I should do them, let me know by reviewing or sending me a PM. I won't make promises on when the next chapter will be out, but it will not take six months again.**

**Elsa: Review, follow, possibly favorite? See you guys next time! Now my army of Snowgies, after him!**

**Ex: It's good to be back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex: Alright, that's it. **

**Elsa: What?**

**Ex: I don't work today and my schedule is free. It's time to write.**

**Elsa: So we're finally going to move on from that cliff hanger last chapter?**

**Ex: Yes, so I know i've made you guys a lot of promises, and I've broken a lot of them as well, and I'm sorry for that. However, this update did not take six months, so I didn't lie this time, haha! Just three months and a cliffhanger that opened that whole, "M rating" can of worms again.**

**Elsa: People didn't seriously-**

**Ex: Unfortunately yes some did. Seriously, some people disgust me.**

**Elsa: Okay, enough of that, on with the show!**

* * *

"You're...pregnant?" Elsa asked, shock evident in her voice. Anna nodded, a weak, timid smile on her face. Elsa remained silent for a moment before her features relaxed and she smiled."Oh Anna that's wonderful." She said as she embraced her sister in a loving hug. "I'm so happy for you."

"You...are?" Anna asked confusedly.

"Of course I am. You and Kristoff have been married for nearly six months. I expected that you two would…well you know." Anna blushed at the statement before coughing awkwardly and saying,"Well yes but...it's not too soon?"

"Anna, I'm your older sister and in certain ways in charge of you, but this was your choice. I can't tell you when the right time is for something like this. But I am happy for you." Elsa restated as she hugged Anna again, turning to Kristoff afterward."Both of you."

"I agree, this is a happy time for you both." Mathias added, smiling at the pair.

"Thank you Elsa, Mathias." Kristoff said, a look of relief on his face.

"We'll continue this discussion in the morning, for now I think we should all be getting some rest." Elsa said.

"Alright, thank you Elsa. For you know, not being mad." Anna replied.

"I'm only bothered you didn't want to tell me."

"Don't worry, next time you'll be the first to know. Anyway goodnight." Anna said with a smile as she and Kristoff entered their bedroom."Well, it certainly has been an...interesting day." Mathias said as he and Elsa made their way down the hall.

"It was a little shocking, but the ending has been good."

"Sounds like the night we met." He replied he stopped at Elsa's door, but was surprised to see her keep walking."Where are you going?"

"I'm honestly not that tired. Besides I doubt I could sleep anyway."

"So where are you going?"

"We never did finish all of that paperwork earlier today, working through some of it may tire me out."

"Would you like some help?"

"You don't have to."

"I'm not all that tired either." Elsa nodded and they made their way back to the study. They entered and mathias sent a bolt of lightning into the fireplace, setting the logs inside aflame from the sparks. As he took his own seat, he noticed a letter already opened on his desk. He picked it up, realizing it to be the winter hunt invitation. Elsa notices him looking over it again. "Have you thought more about if you'd like to go?" She asked.

"I have, but I'm still not sure."

"Mathias, is there more to this than you're letting on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just seem to have an aversion to the idea on the whole." Mathias was quiet for a moment before replying."When I said I just didn't want to go to the last one, that was sort of a half truth. Remember that night we discussed times our powers have gotten out of hand?" Elsa nodded, waiting for him to go on." Before the last winter hunt I was out in the city, watching all the different people arriving for the hunt. I heard a strange sound a few buildings down the street. I followed it to the alley it came from, and I found the sound."

"What was it?"

"Some kids about my age had chased after a fox, and cornered it in the alley. They claimed to be practicing for the hunt, but they were just torturing the poor creature. I told them to leave it alone, they didn't listen, and my powers had a small flare up."

"A small flare up?"

"It wasn't that bad, nothing like what I could do now. Still, when you accidentally injure an entire group of boys who are the sons of a visiting duke, it seems the best to keep your head down."

"So they didn't even know you did it?"

"My father knew, I'm sure of that. But he didn't say anything." Mathias finished his story. Elsa remained silent after for a while, thinking about what he had told her. _'I can't blame him for not having good feelings about the winter hunt after something like that.' _Elsa couldn't bring herself to return to her ice castle for a while with thoughts of freezing Anna's heart during the great winter. Elsa remained silent for a moment longer before saying,"I can understand the fear of returning to the event where something like that happened. But maybe it could help to go back." Mathias' features showed contemplation before he replied,"You know what, I think you're right. I've stopped running from all my other fears, I can confront this one too." Elsa smiled and said,"So we're going?"

"Yes, I guess we are."

* * *

Alan pulled his hood closer around his face as he walked the rainy streets of the city he once called home. Now a criminal for crimes against the royal family, he could no longer waltz around the city the way he had grown accustomed to throughout his life. Any other time of the year the streets would be dead at this time of night, but more and more people were out and about either arriving for or preparing for the great hunt.

"Having to hide my face in my own home. I was their prince, now a banished criminal. How fortunes change."

"Oh please tell me more." Hans replied sarcastically as they rounded another corner, the crowd thinning as they ventured closer the the city outskirts.

"Has your sarcasm ever helped anyone?" Alan stopped in front of a large old house."This is the place."

"Really?" Hans asked, looking the house over."It looks to be in poor shape." The house was three stories tall, built completely out of stone. Moss had overtaken most of the building, growing deep into the cracks and crevices of the stone. The shingles of the roof appeared to have once been a lighter shade of brown, now dark and stained with the wear of time. Only four windows dotted the front of the building, all but one of them boarded up. The remaining window was on the upper floor, black drapes drawn over it.

They approached the door, Alan reaching for the handle. Before his hand reached it, the door slowing creaked opened. They exchanged a glance before entering the door. The room they entered was large, with a balcony on the far end and a staircase the the right leading up the it. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a yellow light. As they moved further in the door swung shut behind them. "Looks a little bit better from the inside." Hans said, looking around the lavish entryway.

"I occasionally have a taste for the finer things in life." The flames of the chandelier disappeared for a moment and were replaced with green flames. As the flame relit the room, Cyrena appeared from the shadows on the balcony, Tanas a step behind her. "I did miss this house while we were away." The witch spoke, scanning the room as she descended the stairs.

"It has been too long, mistress." Tanas agreed.

"I still wonder why we're here, not taking the fight directly to Arendelle." Alan said.

"And watch you two fail the same way twice, I think not." Cyrena replied."Your faces are too well known there, we would be spotted before we even entered the city. Here, we can blend with the crowds come to share in the glory of the winter hunt."

"How do we know if Mathias and Elsa will even show up?" Cyrena's face showed slight levels of irritation before she replied, "Let's just say, I have a feeling."

"Relax Alan, I'm sure our dear sorceress has a plan." Hans said. Cyrena smiled his way before turning to Alan and saying,"That I do. Now, make yourself at home. We have a few days to relax before they arrive." Hans and Alan bowed to her before wandering deeper into the house."Alan's wavering loyalty concerns me." Tanas spoke once they were out of earshot."He grows discontent with lack of progress."

"Progress is soon coming, his loyalty will last as long as I need it." Cyrena replied, returning up the stairs and toward a large door deep into the upper level of the house"And I have Hans wrapped around my finger."

"As you say, mistress."

"Now, I believe it's time we reminded our enemies that we exist. Make certain I am not disturbed." Tanas nodded as she closed the door behind her. A lone candle in the center of the room provided the only light. Cyrena knelt in front of the candle and raised a hand to the flame, the flame seemingly drawn to her hand. As the flames danced around her fingers she spoke,"Consurget servum meum, terrorem inimicorum nostrorum!"

* * *

Elsa and Mathias had finally decided to head to bed after making as many of the arrangements for travel as they could on their own."When do you suppose we should leave?" Elsa asked.

"The real festivities for the hunt begin in about two weeks, so a few more days to plan won't hurt-" Before he finished, a crack of thunder was heard outside in the winter storm. Elsa looked at Mathias."That wasn't me."

"Then it has to be-" A deep roar echoed from the skies above the castle."Tempest." They said in unision, running toward the nearest window. Sure enough, the wings of Mathias' dragon sped by the castle with another deep roar. Mathias opened the window and Elsa calmed the falling snow. "Tempest, what's wrong?" Mathias called to the dragon, who turned back toward the window. "Another pair of those foul creatures flew over the mountain headed toward here." Mathias quickly jumped out the window onto tempest holding a hand to Elsa to do the same. Tempest took off high into the sky, Circling above the castle in search of the shades. They spotted them over the city spiraling around each other, occasionally dipping into the streets with a screech. As tempest let out another roar, the shades took off back toward the mountain. As they followed in pursuit, Mathias said,"Why would they come here if they're just going to run?"

"I don't know." Elsa replied."It could be a trap. Tempest, lead them back toward the peak of the mountain."

"A good plan." Tempest replied, spouting a blast of lightning from his mouth to keep them on course. Elsa and Mathias did the same with their own powers, forcing them toward the peak. As the ice castle came into view, another deep roar rang into the night, and a large ball of ice flew from below and hit one of the shades. Elsa took advantage of the distraction, creating a large spike of ice and hurling it toward the shade. The spike hit it's mark and the shade screamed in pain as it fell to the ground. The other let out a nervous screech and tried to retreat, but Tempest was faster.

Caught in Tempest's teeth, the shade thrashed around trying to escape. As Tempest clenched his teeth tighter, the shade turned toward Mathias, looked him right in the eye and spoke."Mathias…" Even through the gravelly echo that shades appeared to speak in, Mathias recognized the voice. The voice from his dream.

An angry growl rumbled from Tempests throat, and he released the shade only long enough to unleash a large blast of lightning from his mouth, destroying the second shade. Tempest let out a triumphant roar as he flew toward the ground. Just below the cliffs, Marshmallow was waiting for them, picking up the ball of ice he had thrown. "Mama!" He cried as Elsa stepped off Tempest. "Hey Marshy, nice throw." Elsa said with a smile, causing the snowman to do the same. He turned to Mathias,"Papa!" he greeted happily. Ever since Olaf had explained the nature of his and Elsa's relationship, Marshmallow insisted on referring to him as "papa".

"Creature fall from sky, I smashed it." Marshmallow said proudly, hefty his rock.

"You sure did, good job big guy." Marshmallow smiled again before saying,"You're going back to the castle now?"

"For now yes, but we'll come have a proper visit tomorrow." Elsa replied. Marshmallow nodded happily before walking up the mountain with his ice ball. Tempest laid his neck down once more for Elsa and Mathias to climb aboard. As he took off into the sky back towards the city, Mathias began to hear Tempest's voice in his head. _'That creature spoke with the voice from your dream.' _ Tempest new about the nightmares Mathias had been having, but had kept silent on the matter at his request. _'I know.' _Mathias replied.

'_It could just be a trick those foul things play on your mind.' _Mathias didn't reply, but Tempest remained quiet for a while. He only spoke up again just before their journey ended. _'You should tell Elsa about this.'_

'_I know.'_

'_You're not going to, are you?'_

'_Not tonight, i'll bring it up in the morning.' _Tempest let out a frustrated growl as he stopped by the window close enough to let them off. As he flew away, Elsa turned to Mathias and said,"What were you to talking about? And don't say nothing, I heard that growl of his."

"Many things. I'll tell you what, let's just go to bed for now and I promise to tell you everything in the morning, no more secrets." Elsa gave him a look like she wanted to argue, but yawned and replied,"Okay, sleep sounds good." They followed the hallway to their sleeping quarters and stopped at Elsa's door. Mathias leaned down and kissed Elsa on the cheek, stroking her other cheek with his hand."Goodnight Elsa. I promise, tomorrow I'll tell you everything I may have been keeping from you."

"I'm holding you to that, with ice shackles if I have to." Mathias laughed at her joke as she opened her bedroom door."Goodnight Mathias." Elsa said before closing the door. Mathias walked to his own bedroom. As he prepared for bed, he thought more about what Tempest had said. Was it just a trick being played on his mind, or did his dreams have a connection to whatever Hans and Alan had planned. As he laid down to try to get some sleep, he could only hope the dreams and the voice would not plague him tonight.

* * *

**Ex: Okay, I know that was a heavy chapter with little to no fluff, but now that I'm through the first few set up chapters, we can get to all that good fun stuff. It should also help with update times, but I've stopped making promises.**

**Elsa: I really, really, really do not like that witch.**

**Ex: Get used to her, she's here for the long haul. Speaking of, that line she speaks before we cut away from her is Latin for, "Rise my servants, terrorize our enemies." if you were wondering Anyway, time for a bit of me rambling. Before I start let me just say the majority of the blame for these long waits is on me. I slack, I get discouraged, and I have a semi busy non fanfiction related life. That being said, for those of you who really want me to finish this story fast, I can only say review, follow, possibly favorite? Mostly though if you've done the second two things, review. Even if you have no suggestions or criticisms to give, reviews are the lifeblood that gets me writing faster and in my opinion, better. A simple, "Hey Expero, get the icicles out of your pants and write a chapter." Will probably get me to sit down and write for a couple of hours. Also, for those of you following Thundersnow as well as this(Why would you be following this and not Thundersnow 0_o) I'm going to update Thundersnow, but only to let some of the people following it know that the sequel is published. So you don't need to go and read that.**

**Elsa: Okay, that's enough for this chapter, start writing the next one.**

**Ex: But Elsa I just finished this o-**

**Elsa: Review, follow, possibly favorite, and see you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex: Hey snowsparks, I started writing this chapter a while ago, but the last few months weren't kind to me. To make a long story short, I lost my dog to kidney disease and I just didn't feel good enough to write for a while. So, I do apologize for another semi long wait for this chapter. That being said, I hope this chapter can have a happy vibe to it. Of course, it won't help that this chapter has a villain song(I actually love villain songs, but you get my point.) So for the song, It's not one from a Disney movie at all. It's from 20th century Fox's, and Don Bluth's(he's one of my favorite people) Anastasia.**

**Elsa: I don't think we've watched that one yet.**

**Ex: Remind me after the chapter. Anyway, if you haven't seen the movie or haven't figured out which son I'm talking about, It's "In the dark of the night." If you want of Female cover to put you in the right mood, I recommend Elsie Lovelock. But enough of me talking about things I enjoy, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Anastasia and In the Dark of the Night are owned by 20th century fox. I claim no rights to owning this movie or song.**

* * *

"**There are four very important words in life: Real love, honesty, truth, and respect. Without these in your life you have nothing -Unknown**

Mathias sat in the nook of his window, staring at the snow slowly falling in the early morning light. After all that had happened the day before it became difficult to sleep, and he soon found himself in his usual thinking spot. The winter hunt, Anna's pregnancy, and the demon attack all weighed heavily on his mind as well as his upcoming conversation with Elsa. As if on cue, a knock came at his door and Elsa called quietly from the other side,"Mathias?"

"I'm awake." he replied. Elsa entered his room. She joined him by the window and said,"You can't sleep?"

"Yesterday was rather eventful."

"That it was." They were silent for a moment before Mathias said,"So, I have some explaining to do. Where would do you want me to start?" Elsa was quiet for a moment before saying, "The nightmares, I know you've been having them again."

"These ones...have been different."

And so Mathias explained his dreams, leaving out no details about the strange voice he'd heard, and finishing with how the shade had sounded similar. "I'm don't know what to think about that demon last night. I'm sure they have powers and abilities we don't know about." Mathias finished.

"Maybe, but I don't think it's a coincidence." Elsa replied.

"So what should we do?"

"For now, I don't know. If it is just some kind of trick, I suppose there's nothing to do."

"It's probably nothing to worry about, but I promised to tell you."

"Well thank you for being honest with me. Now, we should probably tell the council about last night, as well as our plans to travel. Then we're taking the rest of the day off. We did promise to visit Marshmallow today." Mathias smiled thinking about the larger of the two snowmen Elsa had created. "That really was a good throw last night."

"He was proud of it, and so am I." Elsa replied with a laugh."Tempest's flight speed is improving."

"I'd like to think so." Elsa and Mathias shook a little at the sound of Tempest's voice just outside the window. "I do need something to do up there on the mountain." He says as he perches himself on the outside wall. "Did you even leave the castle last night?" Mathias asked. Tempest shook his head. "A third shade was with the others before they arrived here, but it flew off after I gave chase. I made sure it didn't come back. Those creatures did no damage to the town, but the residents were certainly startled."

"We'll address that with the council as well. Our people need to know that we'll protect them." Elsa said.

"I'm sure they find you more than capable Elsa." Tempest replied.

"Thank you Tempest. Now, I should go get ready for the day. I'll see you in a few minutes." Elsa said as she stood and left the room. As Mathias watched her go, he heard Tempest's voice in his head. _'She is a good queen. Her heart is always with the people of this kingdom.' _ Mathias nodded and was silent for a moment. _'You did the right thing telling her.'_

'_I know, you were right.'_

'_I usually am.'_

'_Of course you are my wise inner tempest.' _Tempest let out a short laugh before speaking, "I'll return to the mountain. As I recall, you promised to visit us up there today anyway." With that he took off into the stormy sky towards the mountain peak. Mathias stood to get ready for the day when Tempest sent one last thought his way._ 'And if Marshmallow asks remember, I'm still two demon kills ahead.'_

* * *

Cyrena sat tensely in a large chair in her private quarters, Tanas floating diligently at her her appeared another shade, almost cowering as it bowed before its master. "You summoned me, master?"

"Indeed I did."

"What do you ask of my, my lady?"

"Last night I sent you with two others to attack the kingdom of Arendelle. The mission I sent you on was meant to send a message." She stood from her seat and approached the shade. "And the mission was a success. The message was delivered, the snow queen knows we haven't forgotten her." She began to circle the shade, its trembling becoming more evident." But, we do have a problem. I sent the three of you, all meant to die." She stopped her pacing in front of the shade. "And yet, here you are. Why?"

"It was the dragon master. It began to chase us, and I-"

"You what, thought you would decide your own orders? Make the decision to run for yourself?"

"I'm sorry master, I made-."

"A mistake? Indeed you did." She said, turning her back to him."And as recent events have shown, I cannot afford mistakes." She remained silent for a long moment moment before turning her gaze to the shade her eyes glowing brightly. Before he could react, Cyrena extended her hand out in into the shades chest. It let out a brief scream before falling limp and crackling into dust. Cyrena's hand remained where the shade had been, absorbing the dark energy of the creature before collapsing to one knee, her breathing heavy. "Did you truly need a reason for that one?" Tanas asked as she stood, her breath still uneven. "I trust only you with the secret of my ailment for now. Random killings will raise suspicion."

"The longer we wait, the more often you'll need to do this."

"You speak as if I didn't already know that. I have enough time, and as soon as I solve my little problem, I have much bigger plans."

**Song number(Only one character really sings, **with her army of cronies performing the Chorus .)

In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be.

It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits. Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!

I am still the most powerful witch in Tonitrus. When king Simon betrayed me he made a mistake.

And yes my curse made him pay, but now that curse is in the way.

But now Elsa beware, Cyrena's awake!

_In the dark of the night evil will find her. In the dark of the night just before dawn._

Revenge will be sweet, when my curse is complete.

_In the dark of the night, _she'll be gone.

I can feel that my powers are all slowly fading. Tie my sash and a dash of perfume for that smell.

As the pieces fall into place, I'll see her crawl into place. Vale aeternum Elsa your grace, farewell!

_In the dark of the night, terror will strike her. In the dark of the night, evil will rule._

Soon she will feel, that her nightmares are real. _In the dark of the night _she'll be through.

_In the dark of the night evil will find her. In the dark of the night terror comes true._

My dear hears a sign, _it's the end of the line._

_In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night._

Come my minions, rise for your master, let your evil shine!

Find her now yes, fly ever faster!

_In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night_

She'll be mine!

* * *

Ex: Okay, I know this wasn't the longest chapter ever, but I feel like I got out everything I needed to say. That and nothing really important was going to happen at some other parts I had written, so I left them out.

Elsa: But that shortens the story.

Ex: Only by a little bit. Anyway, for those of you who keep following me, thank you for sticking by me through my slackings.

Elsa: Seriously guys, he's trying.

Ex: Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite? And seriously, reviews, suggestions, and an occasional PM telling me to continue goes along way. Also, I know it's late but merry Christmas! I won't make promises on updates, but I stand by my statement, I will not abandon this story.

Elsa: See you guys next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex: You want to know what I miss? The good old days. You know, back when long updates meant a week and everything was hunky dory. **

**Elsa: What brought this up?**

**Ex: I was recently rereading Thundersnow. I really need to go back and fix a few typos by the way. Anyway, I remember talking in chapter headings about feeling sorry for making you guys wait a week. And now here we are, 8 months since my last update.**

**Elsa: It has been awhile.**

**Ex: I know right? Anyway, I really don't have any reasons or excuses for the long-**

**Elsa: Very long.**

**Ex: -wait for an update, other than life and writers block. But, hopefully this particular bout with it will move things along. I know, we've all heard that before.**

**Elsa: Come on, that's quitter talk.**

**Ex: You're right, you're right. So, ready for the introduction of a new character?**

**Elsa: Depends, will I hate them?**

**Ex: You might, on with the show!**

After a few more days of small preparations, Elsa was having a final discussion with those she was leaving in charge. Namely her council. It was no small task to prepare a kingdom to live without it's queen, particularly with her being so active in the day to day of her Arendelle's affairs. It wasn't that she didn't trust her council's abilities. They had primarily run the kingdom prior to her coming of age after all. Nevertheless, she took every measure to make sure things would continue to run smoothly in her absence..

"We shouldn't be gone for more than a few weeks, but in the event we are delayed, I'll be sure to send a message to make you aware."

"Of course, your majesty." Wallis replied."We'll take care of things here during your absence." Elsa nodded before adding." I leave my kingdom in capable hands. I won't keep you further."

"And I should let you on your journey. Be well and safe on your journey queen Elsa." Wallis and the others headed back for the castle while Elsa went to the carriage she and Mathias would be traveling in. Mathias and guard captain Reynard turned to her as she approached."Are we ready to depart your highness?" Reynard asked.

"Yes captain. All final preparations have been completed." The captain nodded and mounted his nearby horse, moving to lead the front of the small caravan. Mathias opened the door to the carriage and offered Elsa a hand to help her inside. Elsa took his hand and began to climb into the carriage, returning the wave she received from Anna as she climbed into her own carriage she and Kristoff would be following in. Elsa entered the carriage and sat down, Mathias joining her and taking a seat on the opposite side. "Off we go on our next grand adventure." Mathias said as the carriage began to move. Elsa smiled as she looked out the window. They exited the gates and moved swiftly through the town, people waving as they passed. They remained silent until they reached the edge of the city, until a thought occurred to Elsa. "It's strange to think, but I've never left this city. Well, I've gone into the mountains and forests. But I've never gone this way before, or as far as we're going."

:"I'd travelled a little before I came here but never this far north."

"You've never told me about travelling anywhere outside of Tonitrus." Mathias shrugged."It was never far, and nothing interesting ever happened. Still, I remember truly going far from home for the first time can be a little daunting."

"Well I'm glad I don't have to do it alone." They were silent for a while when Elsa noticed he appeared to be deep in thought. "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just...it's going to be a little strange to be back in Tonitrus."

"Do you miss it?"

"Some things. I've grown fond of the snow here, but I do miss the rain somedays. The natural rain, that is."

"That doesn't answer my question. Do you miss it? I mean, are you really happy we're going there?"

"I don't know. I mean I'll be glad to see my father. And you'll get to meet my other much less foolish brother."

"What can you tell me about Oliver?"

"Not much. We weren't close growing up, but he kept Alan off my back, and never treated me as though our mothers were different." Elsa smiled gladly knowing Mathias had someone to watch his back growing up. "I'll be glad to meet him then. You said you miss the rain, and you've mentioned before how often it rains."

"Most days, yes. At the very least, it's cloudy."

"It'll be nice to get away from this snow for a while at least."

"I thought the cold didn't bother you?"

"Maybe, but the change of scenery will be nice."

Their journey to Tonitrus was uneventful, only stopping as necessary to rest. After six days they found themselves on the country's northern border, about a day of travel left. Deciding to stop for the night. As Elsa stepped out of the carriage she looked at the forest around her. They stopped just outside of a town surrounded by trees, and as beautiful as Arendelle was, she couldn't help but admire the green around her.

"Does the whole country look like this?" She asked Mathias.

"It gets a little brown further south, during the winter anyway. Here though…" He reached out to a nearby tree branch and plucked the leaf from the stem. "It's green year round."

"It's beautiful." Anna said as she and Kristoff approached."I don't think I've ever seen so much green in my entire life!" They made their way into the village, the people greeting them as they passed. Many headed in the same direction as them toward the center of the village. "Where are all of these people going?" Anna asked.

"The winter hunt isn't restricted just to our capital." Mathias replied. "It's a national tradition, everyone celebrates it. The larger parts of the festivities are probably in the center of the city." they entered the village square, with the majority of the people gathered around or entering the doors to a large inn. Though it was early evening, the village square was alive with people buying wares or gathered around seasoned hunters telling their tales of past glories. "It doesn't look like much actual hunting has gotten done." Elsa observed, noticing the lack of fresh animal materials and carcasses.

"The hunt doesn't officially begin for another three days. All of this is just preemptive celebration, and time for those who'll participate the chance the brag to those they bested the last time."

"Sounds serious."

"Not really. It's all in good fun. For most of them anyway." They approached the entrance to the inn. Before entering, Anna pointed towards the side of the inn. "It looks like we aren't the only nobility here." the others looked where she pointed and saw several carriages parked near the side of the inn, with another arriving as they watched. They were each guarded by soldiers in various colors and armor.

"Seems they had the same idea we did. I wonder if it's anyone we know" Elsa replied.

"One way to find out, should we head inside?" Mathias asked.

"You two go on ahead. Kristoff and I are gonna go explore more of the town." Anna replied. They waved before departing and Elsa and Mathias went inside. Though many of those passing through the town were gathered near the inn, the building itself was fairly quiet and empty when compared to the city streets. "Not very lively in here." Elsa observed.

"And it looks like no one noteworthy is here either." Mathias added. "Probably outside, if not staying in their carriages." They found a table in a secluded area near a corner and watched a few of the other patrons near the bar, seemingly in an argument. "I'm telling you, I saw it!" One of the men said.

"No ye didn't. Yer eyes are just playin tricks on ya." his friend replied irritably.

"Know they aren't, I know what I saw. It ran right in front of my horse on the way into town, It's fur dark as night!"

"It's dark out there, all foxes look like that at night."

"Not with eyes like this one. Eyes, black and red like a burning ember. Looked me right in the eye, let out an awful cry, and ran off into the woods."

"Aww yer a drunk old fool." Elsa looked back and forth between the arguing men before turning to Mathias and saying, "What are they talking about?"

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say the black fox."

"What's the black fox?"

"One of oldest legend of the winter hunt."

"But what is it?"

"Well, you know how normal foxes have red fur?" Elsa nodded. "According to legends, a fox with fur black as a as starless night and eyes that glow like the embers in a dying fire lives in the forests of Tonitrus.

"What does this black fox do?"

"Most of the time, it swoops into homes at night and steals children who disobey." Elsa gave Mathias a skeptical look. "Really?"

"It's just a folk legend, used to scare kids into to behaving. I can't tell you the number of times I heard a parent say, 'If you keep that up, the black fox will come and take you away to his dark den never to return.' " Elsa flashed an amused smile before asking, "Okay, but what does that have to do with the hunt?"

"Supposedly, every winter hunt, the black fox crawls from its den and goes to the hunting gatherings all across Tonitrus to plague the hunters with misfortune or to give them his blessing. 'To hear his call and to see his eye will curse your hunt till the day you die.' "

"Ah, so that's why that hunter over there is so upset."

"Yep, Apparently he's been cursed by the black fox."

"So do you believe in such tales?"

"No, I don't. But I'm sure you'll hear it plenty of times while we're here. I've heard it's in our blood to tell the legend to all outsiders." Elsa smiled, happy to hear all she could about Mathias' homeland and people. "How many stories like this have you been keeping from me?"

"This is the only one I care to remember, but ask my father when you see him. He knows them all by heart I'm sure."

"I'll be sure to. So, what happens if the fox gives you his blessing?"

"No one knows, we only know he flashes you a toothy grin, laughs, and runs off into the forest."

"So you have no idea what kind of blessing he gives you?"

"No one cares. for those who claim to have seen it, not being cursed is enough."

"Maybe someone should ask him."

"If I ever see him, I'll do just that." they laughed briefly before Elsa said, "I suppose we should make sure Anna and Kristoff haven't gotten into any trouble." They stood and made their way to the door, the two old hunters still arguing behind them. When they reach the door Mathias reaches to open it, only to have it swing open and hit him. It doesn't knock him down, but he is momentarily stunned.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry! Are you Alright?" Mathias shakes his head to clear his vision and see the person standing in front of him. When his sight clears, he gasps. She has short brown hair that sweeps down onto her forehead. Her attire is informal,a simple shirt and brown vest paired with pants and a cloak to match, but he knows she's nobility. Her features are soft, and though changed with age, still recognizable. And as her large amber eyes take him in, they widen as she lets out a gasp of her own. "Wait...Mathias?"

"Keira?"

**Ex: Dah, dah, dun! Another cliff hanger! I know, I'm awful.**

**Elsa: Who is that? How does she know Mathias? And do I have to hurt her?**

**Ex: All in good time(Hopefully not a long time). Seriously though, these last two chapters were really difficult to write for reasons I don't understand, and with luck the updates should be coming more frequently, on a weekly basis or so. Anyhow, review, follow, possibly favorite? I really do wonder why so many people who followed Thundersnow have ignored this story, but hopefully they get on it.**

**Elsa: And seriously you guys, reviews are the lifeblood of his writing. The more you let him know you're still here, the faster things will get done. Also seriously, answer my questions Expero.**

**Ex: Next chapter Elsa, next chapter.**

**Elsa: Fine, see you guys next time!**


End file.
